


A Gift of a Cup of Caf

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari wants to see her Mand'alor to talk about what's bothering her, but she doesn't want to interrupt if she's busy. She leaves a gift of a cup of caf instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of a Cup of Caf

Tari had been wandering for a while now. She wasn’t sure where she was, but at the moment that didn’t matter. She just needed air and to physically _move_.

Somehow, she ended up finding herself in front of Kar’s office, her hand raised as if to knock on it. 

It wasn’t that Tari didn’t want to see Kar–the older woman was her Mand’alor, and besides that she hoped her friend. 

But it was never easy for her to ask for help, even from those who she knew would most likely give it to her. 

Tari stood there for another minute or two, debating whether she wanted to knock on the door or not, before she sighed. Her hand dropped to her side and she looked forlornly at the door.

“Kar’s probably busy. I don’t want to interrupt her if she’s working on something important.” she murmured softly to herself.

Taking a step back, Tari turned and started to walk away. Just as she was about to round the corner, however, she stopped. An idea had taken hold of her. Remembering that Kar liked caf and sometimes worked for long hours at a time, she began to hurry off in the direction of the cafeteria. 

When she arrived back at Kar’s office door, a hot cup of caf in her hand, Tari still felt awkward and didn’t want to interrupt. So instead, she placed to caf on the ground where it could be seen but not knocked over and spilled. It took a few moments, but she finally retrieved a small piece of flimsi, writing a short note before placing it under the cup and finally knocking on the door.

She was gone before the door opened, and she could only hope Kar received her gift of caf well.

**Author's Note:**

> Tari Novhret can be found at nervousmando.tumblr.com  
> Kar Alor'ade can be found at karalorade.tumblr.com


End file.
